


Carter's Unspoken Words

by SVG67



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVG67/pseuds/SVG67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This poem reflects Carter's feelings after Dead Reckoning. Feelings she is unable to express to Reese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carter's Unspoken Words

The words surround me but I can not say them.  
My feelings are too strong and in the way.  
If only you would look at me.  
I would say again  
To the one who would destroy you,  
Who now, himself is destroyed...  
You are a good man.

Who among us has no monster within...  
A demon that we beat and try to appease.  
No one. Not a soul. Only angels.  
And you and I are neither.

All that you do, all that you say,  
All that you are,  
Makes every broken vow, every broken trust,  
Every broken law and every lie,  
And every single sacrifice that I and others have given you...  
You are worth all of these and more.

You are beautiful in your heart,  
In your mind, in your life.  
I would change no moment I have spent with you.  
Look through my eyes as I see you,  
And you will know.  
Forever and for always,  
John Reese,  
You are not alone.


End file.
